My Immortal
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny is wandering the woods at night and comes across one of her greatests fears. Now it's Draco's turn. DG
1. My Immortal

disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own draco or any of the others. I own this computer and a sword.

(A/N) uh this may be a one shot depending on the reviews (hint hint) I have no clue when this takes place. Ginny and Draco dated at one point. In case you can't tell. To all my Draco Ginny friends, . . . uh can't think of too many right now. I'll get back to you on that

_I'm so tired of being here,_

Ginny walked through the woods, her blood red cape clutched to her. She was sick of it all, watching Harry and Draco making asses of themselves, baiting dragons while Charlie looked on disapprovingly. Draco, wearing leather pants and no shirt, pretending she, either wasn't there, or not worth noticing. Harry, letting her cry into his shoulder while making eyes at Parvati or Lavender. Hermione, listening patiently before making an excuse to go snog Ron. The twins and Charlie . . . well they weren't too bad. Charlie tactfully keeping her away from the dragons (he was the only one who knew of her fear of them), the twins dragging her out of bed at all hours to let her in on their newest trick. But the twins had left last week and Charlie had been too busy trying to keep the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Dumped His Sister alive. But then, Charlie didn't know that Malfoy had ever dated Ginny (no one did) let alone dump her. Ginny grinned. Charlie might be less eager to save him if he knew.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Ginny entered a clearing and shuddered. The dragons lay asleep in the fenced in area. They looked asleep. Suddenly one looked up . . . straight at her. It was then Ginny realized that Charlie hadn't put the wards up.

_And if you have to leave_

The dragon stepped over the fence and started toward Ginny. Ginny tried not to run, dropping her cloak and backing up. There was a glint in those eyes that she didn't like. Ginny turned and ran.

_I wish that you would just leave_

Ginny ran, fully aware that the dragon barely had to walk to keep up with her.

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Ginny was gasping for breath and aware she hadn't heard the dragon for a few moments. But she also hadn't found the camp. She wasn't too eager to stop until she had several well-trained wizards in sight.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

Ginny's foot hit a root and she fell. She skidded on the frozen ground, the skin of her hands and knees shredding.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

"Do you always make it a habit of destroying your hands every night? Or is ti only on Tuesdays?"

Ginny looked up and found her self falling once more into the blue-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. And she admitted, as she'd always known, she loved him. Despite it all.

"But wait, that can't be. Tonight's Friday." He finally seemed to get a good look at her. "My God, Gin, what are you doing out here dressed like that? It's freezing. Here," he took off his silver trimmed cloak and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

Ginny gasped in fear, tears running down her cheeks. "Dragon." Was all she could manage.

"Why, Ginny, Yes, my name is Latin for Dragon. How nice of you to notice." Draco said as snidely as he could. He was disturbed by her tears and the raw fear. Ginny was one of the bravest people he knew. Always ready, never let his comments get to her. He wondered, not for the first time, why he broke up with her. And not for the first time did he fail to come up with an answer.

Ginny glared at him and he felt better. "No, Draco. A real dragon. Fucking chasing me."

_And_ _I've held your hand through all of these years_

Draco felt his face stiffen. It was like a reoccurring nightmare he had, where he saw Ginny in Voldermort's hands and could do nothing. But this time it was no dream and he could do something.

He stood up, not aware he had sat to begin with. "_Accio _sword." He hissed. He grabbed it from the air, and tested the balance.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny asked from where she knelt, cloak fastened about her neck. He knelt again, taking her hand.

"Ginny . . . " he wanted to say _you know I'd never let anything happen to you, _ but said instead "If there's a rampant dragon . . . well someone should find out. Just stay here. Be safe."

Then he did something he'd never done. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

_But you still have All of me_

Ginny knelt there. Draco had left nearly five minutes ago. _ God, _ she thought. _ Let him be ok. _

A scream split the air.

Ginny was on her feet and running, ignoring the searing pain in her knees.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

Ginny burst into the clearing and stared at the dragon and it's prey.

_But now I'm bound by the life you've left behind._

Draco's once white silk shirt was crimson with the blood that fell from the wounds across his chest. His sword was bloody to the hilt with dragon's blood, but the dragon kept at him.

Before Ginny knew what she was doing, she pulled off her shoe and threw it at the dragon's head. Ginny wasn't the captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team and the first female Keeper in more than three centuries for nothing.

Her shoe hit its target. This didn't have the desired effect, but Draco saw her.

"Ginny, No!"

Ginny was already waving her arms and shouting. When the dragon faced her, she pulled out her wand and yelled "_Stupefy!_"

This didn't have the desired effect. In fact it had no effect. The dragon hit her solidly and sent her into a tree trunk.

"Ginny!" Draco screamed. He tried to get up to go to her. He wasn't alone in his attempt. Charlie Weasley was being forcibly restrained by the twins, who had returned to surprise Ginny only to find her absent. The twins looked pale, but were trying not to get Charlie worried.

The dragon decided Ginny was a fun toy. He sank a claw into her shoulder, lifting her to her feet. He let go and sat back, watching. Ginny fell to her knees. George had left Fred with Charlie to restrain Ron and harry who were fighting him to get at either the dragon or, in Ron's case, Malfoy. Hermione stood there pale with shock. Ginny met her friends' eyes then looked at Draco. _I love you, Ginny,_ he thought, wishing he had the strength to say it. But she seemed to hear. Her eyes hardened as she struggled to her feet.

She pointed the wand at the dragon and screamed the two words no one ever expected her to ever say.

"_Advada Kedavra!_"

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Draco was dreaming. He kept seeing Ginny fall over and over. Falling after she performed the killing curse.

He awoke to voices. Weasley voices. _They'll drive me to drink_ he thought. But the one voice he wanted to hear was absent.

"So you're awake." Charlie said when he sat up.

"Glad to hear it," Fred said cheerfully.

"'Cause we're _dying _to hear why you tried to get yourself and our baby sister killed." George said, cracking his knuckles

"Fred, George, Ron." Charlie said, looking at each in turn and giving them an _I-don't-think-Mum'd-approve-if-you-pummel-him-even-if-he-is-a-Malfoy-and-therefore-the-lowest-scum-on-earth _look.

"Let's at least hear what he has to say." He leaned forward and hissed. "This had better be good or I'll let them on you and believe me, Fred and George's tricks are nothing compared to what they do to anyone who hurts Gin."

Draco spent the next half hour explaining how he had found Ginny and had gone to find the dragon. He told how the dragon had tossed him around and how Ginny suddenly was there saving him.

"And why should we believe you?" Ron asked.

"Because, it's the truth." Said a voice from the tent door. All eyes looked up to see Ginny there, leaning on a slightly worried Hermione.

Draco looked at her as the Weasley clan surrounded her. She was pale. Her arm, hands, and knees were bandaged. Draco looked away. If he hadn't been such a prat, she wouldn't be hurt.

When he looked up, he was alone with Charlie Weasley.

"Neither you nor Ginny are accountable for your actions. The dragon ate some bad meat and was mad with the sickness. Ginny might face some detention for knowing about the killing curse, but knowing Dumbledore, she might just get commentated."

Draco couldn't help but grin. "Ginny did a brave thing."

"Yeah Malfoy. Braver than you know."

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny's terrified of dragons."

"Well after tonight I can-"

"No you dense git. Ginny's been terrified since she was ten. She and Mum came out to visit me and somehow a Horntail got loose. Mum went off to find me, leaving Gin out alone. The dragon came after her. Needless to say, she was scared out of her mind. But rather than run and hide, she grabbed George's broomstick, which he had left there a month ago, and took off. She led him on a merry little game while Mum got to us and we caught him. Gin's never really had the chance to be afraid. Any sign of weakness, like fear, and Fred and George would jump on it. When you have six older brothers, you grow up quick and ruthless. She might be our sister, but she's had her share of pranks done of her."

Draco was stunned. Ginny had faced her worst fear. For him. He felt a dull aching in his chest and wished he could turn back time.

(A/N: this looks like a good place to end the fic? ACK! is throttled by Ginny/Draco shippers guess not)

_This pain is just too real_

Ginny watched Draco sleep. It was hard to believe that only hours ago she'd watched him strut around in his leathery glory. Her heart ached. She wanted to make it stop. The easiest way was to die. But that would bring too much pain on the ones she loved. She knew she could never harm Draco.

The only other option was to leave after she graduated in the spring. Auror school was out of the question. Too much of Draco and Harry. Maybe she'd take over Madam Pince's job.

Ginny reached up to touch her bandaged shoulder. The wizard said it'd be like new in the morning. She still wore the tattered remains of her tee shirt and jeans along with Draco's silver/green cape.

She took off the cape, folding it and putting it beside Draco. she wasn't surprised when he grabbed her wrist.

"Ginny," he sat up."Please don't go. Have a seat. I want to talk." She sat on the bed by him. "I love you."

"Don't start this again," she started to get up but he pulled her back.

"Just listen. I'm not just saying this because you saved my life. Well in a way . . . Oh never mind! I love you Gin. I'm not just talking about some crazy infatuation. I'm talking full-out, head over heels, I'd-do-anything-for-you, where-eagles-fly-and-all-that-other-poetic-shit in love with you. I don't know why I broke up with you. I was a fool."

"Draco,"

Here came the part where she either throttled him or claimed undying love. Or both, claimed undying love then throttled him in his sleep. She leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. He tasted tears and saw she was crying.

"Oh, God, Gin, don't cry-"

"No Draco, There are good tears. The happy kind."

"Oh. Do you think it's cold, love?" He asked.

"Terribly."

"I think there's room for one more in this bed."

Ginny laughed and crawled under the covers.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

They awoke to Ron's rather loud spluttering.

"Malfoy! What the hell did you do to my sister?"

"Mhothing. Doph you fink I should?" came Draco's muffled reply.

Ron spluttered even louder. "Ginny, get up right now!"

GInny waved her wand neglegantly. "Petrifus Totalus."

"Have you guys seen Ron?" Hermione asked, coming in. She was completely unphazed to see Ron lying in the full body bind or Ginny in bed with Malfoy.

"Thanks Gin, easier to get him out this way." She grabbed Ron's robe and began dragging. OUtside her tent she stopped and looked at her boyfriend. "YOu know, I see some rather definate uses of you like this dear."

Ron's eyes, the only part he could move, widened.

End


	2. Our Last Kiss

Chapter Two

Our Last Kiss

(A/N: This chapter may make you cry. I did warn you.)

_-We were out on a date in my daddy's car.-_

Ginny laughed as Draco whispered a very naughty suggestion in her ear. She pulled back from him as much as their clasped hands would allow.

"Master Draco! I hardly think that is appropriate behavior for a young lady. Especially one such as I!" She cried in mock indignation.

Draco grinned. "And just what kind of a lady are you?"

Ginny tried to conceal her grin. "The kind that is very much enamored of you."

Draco returned the grin and pulled her close.

_-We hadn't driven very far.-_

The music died down and Draco's grin further widened. "Come love, time to show them what we really brought them here for."

Ginny cast a confused look at him. "I'll be interested in that too."

He doesn't reply, just continues to grin and drew her onto the balcony. Ginny was suddenly aware of the hundreds of people filling the Ballroom of Malfoy Manor. She huddled clse to Draco. He puts his arm around her waist.

_-There in the road, straight ahead-_

"We have an announcement to make!" Draco stated, his voice echoing through the hall. Ginny wondered what he was talking about. They hadn't discussed anything before hand. There was nothing to talk about unless... Oh my.

Ginny's train of thought was confirmed when Draco fell to one knee before her.

"Ginny Weasley, will you Marry me?"

_-A life was paused, the engine was dead.-_

Ginny stood before her family, the man she loved, all her friends and their families. The man she had loved for the past seven years was asking her the question that she had often fantasized about. He was asking her to marry him. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she opened her mouth to reply.

_-I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right.-_

The wall behind them burst open with a terrifying roar as scores of Death Eaters filed in. Ginny expected wide spread panic, but to her surprise, there was none. She looked out over the gathered people and noticed something. There were no children present. Hermione, who was rarely without her baby daughter Elvira, was free of the child and drawing a wand from her dress.

They had been prepared, Ginny realized.

_-I'll never forget the sound that night.-_

She suddenly remembered Draco's own insistance that she bring her wand.

She looked over at her fiance, to see him face to face with Voldemort. "No!" She gasped, running forward, but Draco stopped her. He gently stepped once more between her and her childhood fear.

"I can't let you have her." Draco stated calmly. He pressed something into Ginny's hand.

"So be it." Voldemort hissed. He aimed his wand and before any could react and shot Draco in the chest with a spell.

_-The screamin tires, the bustin glass.-_

"Nooo!" Ginny screamed as Draco was propelled past her and over the railing. She ran to the railing , watching his body fall down. Ginny would later swear he smiled at her.

_- The painful scream that I heard last.-_

The entire battle, everything paused for a moment as Ginny's scream echoed across the room.

_-Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The lord took him away from me._

_He's gone to heaven,_

_So I've got to be good._

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world.-_

Rain dripped onto Ginny's head from the shattered ceiling. It ran dark streaks through her crimson hair. Tears blended to coat her cheeks.

_-When I woke up the rain was pourin down. there were people standin all around.-_

"Poor little girl."

Ginny looked up at Voldemort and the gaggle of Death Eaters. She recognized some of them. Lucius, Bella, Macnair...

"Now you realize, you're alone." Voldemort continued.

_-Something warm flowing through my eyes. but somehow I found my baby that night.-_

Ginny looked down at the small token that Draco had given her, that she had dropped when reaching for him. A gold and diamond engagement band.

No she was not alone.

_-I lifted his head, he looked at me and said.-_

A booted foot kicked the ring from the balcony and into the melee below.

"You have always been alone. You will always be alone. Like I told you in the Chamber. You will die alone."

_-Hold me darling, just a little while.-_

A ragged shard of glass lay beside Ginny's hand. She considered plunging it into her heart rather than listen to this twat go on. Really, eight months during her first year convinced her he liked to hear himself talk.

_-I held him close, I kissed him our last kiss.-_

"Harry has destroyed all your Horcruxes." Ginny stated.

Voldemort sneered. "But he has yet to kill me. The poor boy can't do anything right."

_-I found the love that I knew I had missed.-_

Ginny looked up into his heartless face. "The prophecy said Harry would destroy you."

"Do you honestly think I cannot make more? I only appear now to destory him before continuing life eternal. Would you like to share it with me? Yes, Ginevra, I think that will be your punishment. To live forever, never seeing heaven and your lost love."

_-Well now he's gone.-_

Ginny studied his face. "So you made no new ones before coming here?"

He sneered once again. "One little boy cannot destory me."

_-Even though I hold him tight.-_

Ginny looked away again. "Then I think it's time for you to taste death."

With out hesitation or even blinking, Ginny snatched up the shard of glass and thrust it into Voldemort's neck.

_-I lost my love, my life, that night.-_

The Death Eaters stared for a moment as their leader bled to death before a small young woman. Then they attacked en masse.

_-Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?-_

Ginny was no longer alone though. While talking, she had given Harry, Ron and Hermione time to reach the balcony. The trio attacked and effortlessly wiped out the group.

_-The lord took him away from me.-_

All were stunned to see the fallen form of Voldemort, blood still dripping from his neck, bent double, as though paying homage, before the small figure of Ginny Weasley, tears still streaming down her freckled cheeks.

_-He's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good._

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world.-_

(A/N: I almost cried writing this chapter! Sorry about the delay, I didn't know this fic would be popular so I didn't have a sequel in mind when I started. There is going to be a third chapter, but beyond that, i don't know.

To mwah- glad you liked!


	3. Once Upon a December

A/N: I am updating two fics a day every day this week because next week is my spring break and I won't be able to update at all.

Chapter Three

Once Upon a December

(A/N: This chapter takes place about three weeks after the last one.)

_Dancing bears_

Ginny Weasley stood amid the wreckage and bit back tears. The ruins around were the remains of the ball room of Malfoy Manor.

_Painted wings_

She gave a little twirl, her loose dress billowing about her. Memories surrounded her, thretening to overwhelm her.

The was was finally over. They had won, but not before her love was claimed by death.

_Things I almost remember._

A memory from the night they announced their engagement rose up.

_And a song someone sings._

She turned, clad in the phantom of the dress she had worn that night. The ghost of her love stood before her. A memory she knew would disappear when the light of dawn came.

_Once upon a December_

She smiled, reveling in the joy of that night and took his hand.

_Some one holds me safe and warm._

She laughed as he spun her gaily about the room, her memory providing other dancers.

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

The figures appeared faceless until she got close enough and her mind provided faces. Hermione Granger danced with her brother while her parents waltzed the night away.

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory._

Time flew as GInny and her lover danced across the night. Ginny gasped as the sky began to lighten.

_Some one holds me safe and warm._

"No," She whispered. Already the others had vanished.

Draco's phantom arms enfolded her in their embrace. He held her for the last time.

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

The sun spread its rays, destroying Draco and all her hopes.

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my Memory_

Suddenly she was surrounded again by figures, but these were dark figures. Death Eaters.

_Far away, Long ago_

Ginny fought the dark men, but knew there was no hope. Nor did she care as the phantoms passed her around until she was before the one unmasked figure present.

_Glowing dim as an ember_

Tom Riddle stood before her in his mesmerizing youth. He was handsome and his green eyes were not devoid of emotion. Indeed they sparkled with ill concealed gleeful malice. He still blamed her for his fall.

_Things my heart used to know_

He reached out to take her hand. She stepped back into the Death Eater, realizing she had no where to go. He smiled cruely and took her hand in his deathly grip.

_Things it yearns to remember_

He spun her, her dress transforming into black ball gown. Unlike Draco, he kept a firm grip on her hand, unwilling to let his prize go.

Faster and faster they spun. Ginny fought futily against him. He pressed her close. "Come, my love. Join me in Hell. Forget him. And be my queen."

Ginny finally pushed herself from him, falling and screaiming. "No!"

_And a song someone sings_

She sat there, breathing hard, fighting tears.

A hand, its long pale fingers open and extended to her appeared, in her vision. THe nightmare was gone and she followed the arm up to a pair of beautiful blue grey eyes.

"May I cut in?" Came the all too familiar voice of her fiance, Draco Malfoy.

_Once Upon a December._


	4. Thank God I found you

Chapter Four

Thank God I Found You

Ginny stared at the hand. Hesitantly she took it and let him pull her to her feet. She stared into the grey eyes she thought she'd never see again as Draco put his hand to her waist and they waltzed.

_-I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you-_

"You... you died!"

He laughed gently and turned her. "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.

_-After so much suffering  
I've finally found unvarnished truth-_

"Not that I'm complaining but, you fell."

"And I should be dead." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

-_I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life-_

"Well, yes. Why aren't you? And why didn't they tell me?"

He leaned in and kissed her.

_-Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you-_

"Oh, no you don't Mister Malfoy! You can't change the subject."

he laughed and pulled her closer. "It was worth a try."

_-My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality-_

"I fell, yes. He had stunned me. I hit hard and was knocked out."

_-When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life-_

"I don't know how long I was out but I guess a few days. I woke up while they were trying to examine me."

"They didn't know you were still alive?"

"No. My breath was so faint they couldn't tell and apparently no one thought to check for a pulse."

_-I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful i found you-_

"Why didn't they tell me?"

He shrugged. "I just got out yesterday morning. They said you had left already. I wanted to find you."

_-I would give you everything-_

"It took you this long?"

He chuckled. "I had something to attend to first."

_-There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness-_

"What?"

_-I'll cherish every part of you-_

He reached into his pocket and held out a gold and diamond ring.

_-Because without you beside me I can't survive  
Don't wanna try-_

Ginny gasped. "Is that...?"

He nodded. "The ring from that night."

_-If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life-_

"I'm going to ask you again. Let's hope this turns out better."

_-Thank God I found you (I'm thanking you)-_

He fell to one knee. "Ginny Weasley..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence. Within the first sylable, she had flung herself at him, arms around his neck, whispering Yes over and over.

_-I was lost without you (so lost without you)  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you.-_

(A/N: Ok, that's all. I wasn't even gonna do this chapter but after the cliffie on the last, I felt like being nice.


End file.
